


like sangria

by Murf1307



Series: 2017 Holiday OTP Fic Blast [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Autistic MacGyver, Christmas Presents, Enemies, Kidnapping, M/M, Murdoc is His Own Content Warning, Non-Consensual Kissing, fidget spinners - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: MacGyver really needs to stop making himself so easy to kidnap.





	like sangria

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a couple of episodes behind so I don’t know if anything’s happened lately. I just thought Murdoc would do something like this, now that he’s free.

Really, now. MacGyver needs to make himself harder to kidnap, because this is the _second time_ now. You would think after the first time, the man would put some extra security measures in place to make this a _challenge_ , but it’s too late for that now, Murdoc supposes.

It’s not the same sewer-adjacent underground storage bunker, but the tableau is much the same: MacGyver, lightly drugged and tied to a chair, and Murdoc in a chair of his own across from him. Murdoc knows that routines are good for things like this, after all. He’s done his research, and his research is _impeccable_ , thank you very much.

Ah, good, MacGyver’s coming around. Now the game begins.

 

* * *

 

Mac wakes up with his head pounding in a too-familiar situation. Metal chair, thick twine on his wrists and ankles, something in an IV drip in his arm…

And Murdoc. _Great_.

Murdoc is smirking at him, and looks...relaxed. Like this is a game, or as though he has a purpose and Mac’s only part of it.

Mac exhales. “What the hell?”

“You really need to make yourself harder to kidnap, Angus.” Murdoc’s smirk widens. “I mean, thank you for _not_ doing that, I suppose, since it made this easier, but still. For your own sake, you probably should work on that.”

He doesn’t need advice from an assassin, but he doesn’t say that. He just sighs. “What do you _want_ , Murdoc?”

Murdoc rolls his shoulder, smirk still in place. “I have a gift for you.”

 _That’s_ worrying, definitely. A “gift” from Murdoc is not likely to be positive, especially given the context that Mac has found himself in. He doesn’t say anything, but he definitely narrows his eyes dubiously.

Murdoc puts a hand into his jacket, and Mac has to force himself not to flinch. He expects a knife, a gun — anything that would make sense from a man who tried to kill him only a year ago.

But he can’t see the item, because suddenly, Murdoc is invading his space, pressing — whatever it is — into his hand as his mouth presses harshly against Mac’s.

It’s a shock, for sure, and Mac tries to wrench himself backward, but Murdoc’s pulling away almost before Mac is. He doesn’t try to meet Mac’s eyes, either, retreating and then heading for a set of stairs somewhere behind Mac.

Holy shit. _What was that?_

 

* * *

 

Murdoc knows he has this handled. His gift for MacGyver is sure to go over well, as soon as MacGyver has pulled it apart and reassembled it to be sure it won’t explode. It won’t, of course — Murdoc has no interest in murdering him at this time.

Once he’s well and out of range, Murdoc presses the tips of his fingers to his mouth. Kissing MacGyver had been an impulse, and while Murdoc is not an impulsive man by nature, this impulse was not a regrettable one.

He wonders what MacGyver will think of it.

 

* * *

 

It’s a fidget spinner. The item Murdoc had pressed into his hands is a _fidget spinner,_ though it’s probably the most expensive fidget toy Mac has ever seen.

He takes it right to Matty and the lab techs at the Foundation. Thankfully, Bozer is still at training, so no one noticed he was gone. He knows Jack would’ve freaked out, and that’s the last thing anybody needs right now.

Panicking about him getting kidnapped happens way too often, if Mac is honest with himself.

Maybe he should work a little harder on personal security, really. He doesn’t like admitting that Murdoc might be right about that, but the facts are the facts.

Mac doesn’t tell anyone about the kiss, though. It seems...too personal, and he knows he should tell someone, but he can’t figure out why he doesn’t want to. For the moment, he decides to let it go.

And he tries not to think about how Murdoc's mouth tasted like sangria, of all things.


End file.
